Ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después
by cristymv
Summary: OS, La obsesión de Isabella Swan es llegar a todas sus citas antes de tiempo, pero Edward le enseñara que existen unas citas a las cuales no se debe llegar ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después.


**_Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad_**

**_Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction_**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

**Ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después. (versión Beta)**

**Maya William/ Cristy MV. **

—Novecientos once. ¿Cuál es su emergencia? —¿Novecientos once? ¿Emergencia? Miro la pantalla de mi celular pensando que me están jugando una broma, pero no notó nada fuera de lo normal—. ¿Bueno? ¿Se encuentra en problemas? —Escucho la voz salir del parlante, pero me quedo momentáneamente muda. ¿Qué se responde en estos casos? Disculpe, fue un error o, ¿seguro que está hablando al número correcto? Pero el novecientos once nunca marca un número de forma aleatoria.

_¡Definitivamente una broma!_

Estoy por colgar el teléfono y éste resbala de mis manos, mis reflejos no son lo suficientemente rápidos debido al pilar de libros que tengo en mi regazo, ¿en qué momento se tornaron tan pesados? Pareciera que cada uno de ellos pesa cien kilogramos, bien podrían ser pesas del gimnasio. Siento como mis piernas comienzan a entumecerse bajo su peso. ¡Pero quería estudiar medicina!

—Toma, se te cayó esto. —Miro a mi derecha y, para mí gran sorpresa, el chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida tiene entre mis manos el teléfono. Su cabello rojizo brillando con los rayos del sol del mediodía, sus ojos verdes buscando los míos—. Es tuyo, ¿cierto?

—Sí, gracias. —Extiendo mi mano y me entrega el teléfono, espero a que se retire y continúe su camino, pero en su lugar se sienta a mi lado en la parada de autobús.

—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, ¿cómo te llamas? —pregunta alegremente.

Mi madre me ha advertido toda la vida que no hable con extraños.

—Bella... Isabella —respondo sorprendiéndome al escucharme responder su pregunta, su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa que vale oro—, Isabella Swan.

—Gusto en conocerte, Isabella Swan. —Su mirada pasa de mi rostro a los libros que están sobre mi regazo, analizando los títulos—. ¿De verdad necesitas tantos libros?, ¿no pesan demasiado?

—Sí, están muy pesados, apenas y siento mis piernas. —Confieso tímidamente ante su escrutinio.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Se levanta, pero pongo mis brazos alrededor de ellos, protegiéndolos. Después de todo es un completo desconocido, bien podría tomar algunos y salir corriendo, o peor aún, darme en la cabeza con ellos, estoy segura que el simple golpe podría hacer suficiente daño considerando su grosor.

Encoge sus hombros y camina hacia el letrero donde está el horario de los camiones. Rápidamente reviso mi reloj y siento mi nerviosismo incrementar, el autobús ya debería estar aquí.

—Voy tarde —digo bajo mi aliento.

Odio llegar tarde a cualquier lugar, por lo general siempre trato de tomar mi tiempo y llegar a mi destino quince minutos antes de la hora acordada. A veces parezco el conejo de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_…"voy tarde, voy tarde"… mis amigos siempre se burlan de mi sentido de puntualidad, ellos lo llaman una obsesión.

—¿Estamos sobre la avenida central o la Washington? —pregunta Edward sin verme, es obvio que la pregunta va dirigida a mí, considerando que no hay nadie más alrededor—. Perdón, es que no soy de estos rumbos

Miro a mí alrededor tratando de ubicarme.

—Calle Washington —digo con seguridad—, el viejo roble está justo ahí —señalo con mi mano—, y un par de millas más adelante está la avenida central.

Se gira y me regala otra de sus fabulosas sonrisas, no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco al ver su mirada posada en mí.

—Gracias. —Su dulce voz es interrumpida por un el sonido del autobús acercándose.

—Excelente. —Hago un cálculo mental y, si tengo suerte, podré llegar al menos diez minutos antes a la clase. Tomo mi bolso y trato de levantarme, pero el peso de los libros es mucho. ¿Por qué demonios estoy cargándolos? ¿Y por qué son tantos?

—¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda? —Se acerca y sin esperar a que le conteste comienza a tomar los libros de una pierna. Literalmente me quita un peso de encima, siento cómo mi pierna comienza a cosquillear, una buena señal de que la sangre comienza a circular, aunque no es muy agradable. Distribuyo el peso de los libros restantes entre mis brazos.

—¡Ouch! Mis piernas —exclamo al levantarme, mis piernas aún adormecidas y algo acalambradas. No creí estar mucho tiempo sentada, pero al parecer mis extremidades inferiores no están de acuerdo.

—Si quieres dame el resto de los libros y enfócate en caminar —dice Edward tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

Estoy por ignorarlo, pero no espera mi respuesta, se acerca y toma el resto, liberándome del peso extra que no me permitía moverme libremente y respirar profundamente, no me había dado cuenta lo extenuante que había sido tener ese peso encima de mí.

El autobús se detiene y sus puertas su abren. Parezco una viejita caminando, Edward me gana en subir aun cargando todos los libros. Me muevo, cada paso se siente como si mis pies estuvieran cubiertos de hormigas. Es doloroso, pero manejable. Subo las escaleras y pago el pasaje sin ver al conductor.

Sigo con mi mirada a Edward, después de todo trae mis libros, lo cuales equivalen a toda una fortuna. Se sienta en una fila en donde hay dos lugares disponibles. Me siento a su lado, esperando que ponga los libros de regreso en mi regazo, pero no lo hace.

El bus avanza y por alguna extraña razón la temperatura comienza a descender, parece que con cada vuelta de las ruedas medio grado centígrado cae.

—Hace mucho frío —digo en voz alta, con la esperanza de que el chofer entienda la indirecta, pero al parecer es sordo. Froto mis brazos con la esperanza de calentarlos.

Edward se quita la chaqueta que trae puesta y la coloca encima de mí, sin lograr eliminar la sensación helada.

—Todo estará bien. ¿Falta mucho para tu parada? —pregunta poniendo un brazo a mi alrededor y frotando uno de mis hombros.

—No —digo sin poder evitar que me chasqueen los dientes, parece que el chofer en lugar de prender la calefacción se encargó de subir el aire acondicionado.

—Voy a distraerte mientras llegas a tu destino. —Advierte con tono serio—. ¿Tienes familia?

_No voy a caer._

—No voy a contarte nada, eres un completo extraño. —Aunque ciertamente la postura de su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, yo con su chaqueta puesta y él ayudándome a cargar los libros indica lo opuesto. Al parecer el también nota la ironía de la situación en la que estamos y comienza a reírse.

—Sólo trato de ayudar. —Quita el brazo de mi cuello y su mirada se pierde en la ventana. El silencio combinado con el frío se vuelven insoportables.

—Vivo con mis padres —digo trayendo su atención de regreso a mí—, Renée y Charlie.

—¿Entonces asumo que vives por aquí? —pregunta con real interés. Dios, ¿qué es esto?, ¿un interrogatorio?

Bien puedo estar sentada a lado de un asesino serial y le estoy dando demasiados detalles de mi vida para que pueda ir a buscarme y luego asesinarme.

Se ríe ante mi silencio.

—Vaya que eres desconfiada —responde sonriendo. Algo tiene este chico, debería sentirme molesta por la proximidad y confianza con la que se me ha acercado, pero hay algo en su forma de ser que me da cierta paz y tranquilidad.

—Sí. —Coincido sin poder evitar sonreírle de regreso.

Nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. La sonrisa aún congelada ante su cautivadora mirada, perdida en el verde jade de sus ojos.

—Deberías de sonreír más seguido, te ves muy bien. —A pesar del frío siento mi corazón acelerarse y el calor subir a mi rostro. Demonios, de seguro estoy roja como un tomate—. Prométeme que vas a sonreír más seguido.

Ruedo mis ojos ante el cliché de su comentario, pero ciertamente sus palabras no disminuyen mi color rojizo.

—Lo prometo —respondo de mala gana.

Desvió mi mirada tratando de que mi rostro regrese a su color normal, mi mirada se posa en el reloj digital que está a lado del conductor.

Mi mente se borra por completo al darme cuenta de la hora.

_Diez minutos es mi límite permitido._

Estaba tan distraída con Edward que no me había percatado de la hora, ni de la proximidad de mi parada.

—¡Demonios! Voy tarde. —Trato de levantarme rápidamente, mis piernas siguen torpes y adoloridas, cualquiera pensaría que este pequeño tramo en autobús hubiera sido suficiente para que se repusieran, pero no, ellas opinan lo contario.

Me giro para tomar los libros, pero Edward está a mi lado con ellos en mano.

—Aquí bajo también. Qué coincidencia —dice sonriéndome.

Mis alertas están al máximo, yo no creo en las coincidencias, creo en las estadísticas. Habiendo tantas paradas en la ciudad, baja específicamente en el campus de medicina, qué casualidad que él se tiene que subir y bajar en las mismas que yo.

—Sí… —respondo con duda. Definitivamente en el primer instante que pueda me separo de este tipo… bueno, en cuanto me dé mis libros, claro.

Bajo temblorosa, mi único consuelo es que hay mucha gente en el campus, si intentara algo podría gritar y llamar la atención de todos a mí alrededor para que alguien me auxiliara.

—¿Vas a clases? —pregunta mientras me sigue.

—No —digo evitando proveer más información de la necesaria.

—¿Entonces a dónde vas con tanta prisa? —Me alcanza y veo su rostro por encima de la pila de libros.

Tengo que reconocer que necesito su ayuda, yo sola no puedo cargar tantos. ¿Cómo es que no se me ocurrió traer una mochila o mi auto? Todo hubiera sido más rápido y sencillo, posiblemente ya estaría en clase, escogiendo un lugar y sin ponerme a la merced de un guapo desconocido.

Me quedo en silencio sin responder. Acelero, posiblemente pueda comprar un par de minutos.

—¡Espera! Creo que vas en tiempo, no necesitas correr. —Mantiene mi paso.

—¡Voy tarde!

¿Qué no entiende la importancia de llegar a tiempo?

—A mí me parece que no vas retrasada, sino todo lo contrario. —Me detengo para darle una letanía de la importancia de la puntualidad, pero me distraigo al observar una gota de sudor correr por su frente Debería ser considerada, no tiene por qué ayudarme y está, después de todo, cargando el peso extra—. ¿Me permites descansar unos cuantos momentos? —pide bajando la pila de libros en la primera banca que observa.

No es como si tuviera muchas opciones, por el momento es mi ancla. A donde él va yo voy.

—¿Necesitas todos estos libros para clase? —Mira la torre con cierto horror. Tengo que reconocer que es bastante alta y que más de la mitad no los voy a necesitar, ¿en qué momento se me ocurrió traer todos? Si hubiera pausado por un momento me daría cuenta que sólo necesitaba un par.

—En realidad no —respondo un poco apenada.

Se sienta en la banca y me indica el lugar a su lado con actitud despreocupada. ¿Qué no entiende la importancia de la puntualidad? ¿Las ventajas que conlleva llegar temprano?

—No gracias, tengo que irme.

—Relájate, disfruta de la vida. —Pone sus manos detrás de su cabeza y cierra los ojos. La luz del sol descansa sobre su piel, remarcando la belleza de su rostro y la serenidad de su alma. Yo en cambio siento que estoy por explotar.

—Voy tarde. —Me acerco a los libros con la intención de cargarlos hasta el salón.

—Hay ciertas citas a las que hay no hay que llegar ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después —responde con los ojos cerrados, reposando una de sus manos sobre la pila, anticipando y frustrando mis intenciones—. Quédate conmigo un momento.

¿Quedarme un momento?, ¿cree que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo? La clase está por comenzar, quiero un buen lugar, quiero estar preparada, tener los apuntes a la mano, la tarea lista para entregar y tener opciones.

—No, tengo que irme. —Tomo la pila de libros y trato de levantarlos, pero no puedo, el peso se cierra sobre mi pecho y mis piernas comienzan a colapsar. Los suelto y me encuentro exhausta por el esfuerzo, no me queda más opción que sentarme a donde me había indicado Edward—. Pensándolo bien, mejor me quedo un rato más.

—Me lo imagine. —Sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, aprobando mi decisión, como si hubiera tenido muchas opciones.

Inhalo y exhalo con la esperanza de calmar mis nervios y ansias. No logro hacerlo.

Estoy por levantarme, pero su mano toma la mía. Me sorprende el gesto inesperado, volteo a verlo y pierdo el aliento al ver su sonrisa coqueta, su mirada encantadora y su rostro sin una onza de estrés, ni una sola preocupación.

Observándolo detenidamente, sin estar a las carreras y estresada, dedicándole mi total y completa atención, me doy cuenta que no es tan sólo un chico atractivo. Es bastante guapo, como un ángel.

—Es hora de marcharme —dice levantándose repentinamente de la banca—. Ya están por llegar.

—¿Qué?

¿De dónde salió eso? Finalmente estoy haciendo lo que me pide, ¿y tiene que irse?

—Dale prioridad a los cosas que valen la pena, no todo es de vida o muerte, ¿está bien?

—¿De qué me hablas? —Trato de levantarme, pero un dolor intenso me envuelve, específicamente en mi muslo derecho y comienzo a sentir la dificultad de respirar. El frío intenso del camión regresa, cubriendo por completo mi cuerpo.

—Hasta la próxima, Isabella Swan. —Toma mi mano y deposita allí un cálido beso.

El panorama da un giro de ciento ochenta grados, el verano se torna en invierno, el día desaparece y todo se vuelve oscuro, ya no estoy en el campus de la universidad, giro adolorida y veo la parada de autobuses del otro lado de la calle, reconozco las vestiduras del carro, el parabrisas roto, humo saliendo del radiador.

Las sirenas se escuchan a lo lejos, aproximándose de forma veloz.

—Señorita, ¿me escuchó? la ambulancia ya está en camino, en cualquier momento van a llegar.

La voz proviene de las bocinas del automóvil.

—Sí —respondo confusa.

—¡Aquí abajo! Frente al roble. —Escucho la voz de Edward. Lo busco, pero lo que logro ver es a un pelotón de figuras bajar, por sus uniformes puedo descifrar que son bomberos y paramédicos.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? —No logro ver el rostro del que hizo la pregunta, estoy cegada por la luz de la linterna.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —pregunto confundida.

—¿Necesitamos las pinzas de la vida? —Se escucha por el radio de uno de los bomberos.

—Afirmativo —responde otro.

—¿Qué sucede? —Inquiero sintiendo mi pulso incrementar.

—Sufrió un accidente automovilístico y llamó al novecientos once, ¿no lo recuerda? Usted fue la que dio la dirección de donde se encontraba.

—No.

Comienza una comisión a mi alrededor, ruidos de metal que está siendo retorcido, ordenes entre varios. En cuanto los bomberos tienen acceso me colocan un collarín alrededor del cuello.

—No hable, pronto todo va a estar bien.

**Grabación del 911**

**Operador:** Novecientos once, ¿cuál es su emergencia?

_Silencio._

**Operador: **¿Bueno? ¿Se encuentra en problemas?

**Bella: **Sí.

**Operador: **¿Cuál es su nombre?

**Bella: **Bella... Isabella, Isabella Swan.

**Operador: **¿Cuál es su problema?

_Silencio._

**Operador:** ¿Isabella? ¿Se encuentra herida?

**Bella: **Sí, están muy pesados, apenas y siento mis piernas.

**Operador: ¿**Está sangrando? ¿Tuvo un accidente?

_Silencio_

**Bella: **Voy tarde.

**Operador** **(_desde el fondo_): **_Parece estar mal herida_. ¿Puede indicarme su ubicación?

**Bella: **Calle Washington, el viejo roble está justo ahí y un par de millas más adelante esta la avenida central.

**Operador:** En unos instantes enviaremos una ambulancia para proporcionarle ayuda.

**Bella**: Excelente… ¡Ouch! Mis piernas.

**Operador: **¿Está atrapada? ¿Necesita que mande más que una ambulancia?

Silencio.

**Bella: **Hace mucho frío.

**Operador: **Isabella, ya hay una ambulancia y bomberos en camino. ¿Tienes alguna otra molestia o dolor que reportar?

**Bella: **No.

**Operador: **Tienes que tranquilizarte. Necesito contactar a alguien para notificar de tu situación.

**Bella: **No te voy a contar nada, eres un completo extraño.

**Operador: **Isabella, mi nombre es oficial Denali, necesito saber a quién contactar.

**Bella: **Vivo con mis padres, Renée y Charlie.

**Operador:** ¿Puedes proporcionarme su teléfono?

Silencio

_**Operador:**__ Localicen a Charlie y Renée Swan._ ¿Isabella?

_Silencio_

_**Operador: **_¿Isabella? ¿Sigues conmigo?

**Bella:** Sí.

**Operador:** Isabella, me asustaste, sigue hablando, prométeme que vas a seguir hablando. Pronto llegará la ambulancia

**Bella: **Lo prometo. ¡Demonios! Voy tarde.

**Operador: **Isabella, despreocúpate por el momento, no importa a dónde tenías que ir. ¿Me entiendes?

**Bella: **Sí…

**Operador: **¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?

**Bella:** No.

**Operador:** No importa, cuando estés más calmada lo recordarás.

**Bella:** ¡Voy tarde!

**Operador: **_Debe estar en shock_. Isabella ¿es de vida o muerte a dónde tienes que llegar?

**Bella:** En realidad no.

**Operador:** Entonces relájate. ¿Hay algún tema que quieras discutir conmigo mientras llega el auxilio?

**Bella: **No gracias, tengo que irme.

**Operador: **¡Isabella! No cuelgues, sigue en la línea, ya debe de llegar el auxilio.

**Bella: **Voy tarde.

**Operador:** Ya discutimos que no es una situación de vida o muerte, todo puede esperar. ¿Entendido?

**Bella: **No, tengo que irme.

**Operador: **¡Isabella!

**Bella: **Pensándolo bien, mejor me quedo un rato más.

**Operador:** Me asustaste, por un momento creí que ibas a colgar.

**Bella: **¿Qué?

**Operador: **Olvídalo, la ambulancia ya está por llegar.

**Bella: ¿**De qué me hablas?

_¡Aquí abajo! Frente al roble _

Los peritos declararon que fue un milagro que sobreviviera el accidente, como mínimo debí haber perdido las piernas al quedar atrapada entre el cofre deformado y el asiento. Sin embargo el ángulo de la deformación las protegió de daños mayores, gran parte de la estructura del automóvil absorbió el peso.

Todos se preguntan cómo logré llamar al novecientos once, mi teléfono quedó perdido entre los escombros de lo que era mi auto. Esa duda también la tengo yo.

Mi perspectiva de la vida cambió por completo, darle tiempo a lo que es importante, disfrutar la vida y agradecer día con día la oportunidad de lograr vivirlo.

Lo que me sucedió durante esos minutos pareció ser un sueño, las coincidencias que hay entre mis respuestas y mi sueño son precisas, he escuchado la grabación cientos de veces. Hasta que llegué a la conclusión de que fue un milagro y que mi ángel guardián estaba cuidándome ese día.

Sus palabras siguen haciendo eco en mi memoria. _"Hay citas a las que no hay que llegar ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después". _Me pregunto si se refería a una cita con la muerte.

**Diez años después**

Chaqueta en mano... listo, bolsa en mano... lista, planes para dormir cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas... Listo.

—¡Isabella! —Levanto la mirada del escritorio para ver a Emmett, mi supervisor de guardia—. Choque, tres automóviles, suena grave. Tiempo estimado de llegada, tres minutos.

Suspiro, al parecer el oso acaba de reprogramar mi hora de salida. Cierro el registro, me apresuro a realizar la limpieza de manos y colocarme los guantes, lista para recibir a los nuevos pacientes, dejando mi bolso y chamarra en la recepción.

Me acerco a la puerta de entrada, donde mi supervisor ya tiene al equipo armado y está ladrando órdenes.

—Nosotros nos encargamos del primero en llegar —dice mirando a las personas que están detrás de él—. El segundo lo toma la doctora Swan. El doctor Whitlock viene en camino, él y su equipo se encargará de la tercera víctima.

Cuando termina de hablar escuchamos las sirenas aproximándose. La primera ambulancia llega y rápidamente bajan a la primera víctima. Emmett toma control de la situación, recibiendo la actualización del paramédico respecto a la víctima.

Llega la segunda ambulancia, se estaciona y bajan apresuradamente al herido.

_Muy bien Bella, hora de enfocarnos. _Inhalo y exhalo.

Considerando el tamaño del cuerpo que está sobre la camilla, adivino que es un niño de aproximadamente siete años.

Corro a lado del paramédico que tiene la información.

—Infante, varón, ocho años. Se ha mantenido estable, su condición es crítica. Recibió un fuerte golpe en el pecho y cara cuando la bolsa de aire se abrió, quemadura por el cinturón de seguridad en el hombro izquierdo, raspones y hematomas en varias partes del cuerpo.

—¿Ha estado inconsciente todo el tiempo? —pregunto interrumpiéndolo.

Él sacude la cabeza

—Cuando llegamos estaba despierto, nos dijo que su nombre es Seth —responde apresuradamente.

Llegamos a la estación de emergencia que Emmett me indicó y las enfermeras comienzan a conectarlo para verificar sus signos vitales.

—Muchas gracias, nosotros nos encargamos desde aquí —digo sin ver si el paramédico continua aquí, mi atención enfocada en el paciente—. Hola Seth, soy la doctora Swan y voy a atenderte —explico sin esperar respuesta de su parte.

—¿Mamá? —Me detengo por completo al ser interrumpida por la voz del pequeño, me giro y veo la cara asustada del niño—. ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

—Seth —digo pausadamente para no asustarlo más—, mi nombre es…

—¿Bella? —Me interrumpe, _¿cómo conoce mi apodo? En ningún momento se ha pronunciado, todos se han referido a mí como doctora Swan_—. ¿Dónde está mamá?

Supero mi momento de sorpresa y continúo.

—Seth, tuviste un accidente, por el momento…

—Edward me dijo que tú sabes dónde está.

Mis piernas se debilitan y mi quijada cae, pero no sale una sola palabra de mi boca, me sostengo de la camilla de Seth para evitar caer al piso.

Fuera de mis padres y uno que otro paramédico, nadie sabe nada de Edward. Debe existir una explicación lógica.

Me aclaro la garganta.

—Seth, debe haber un error…

—Él dijo que tú la encontrarías en donde se vieron por última vez.

Mi mente está congelada, los engranes acaban de detenerse por completo, un silencio llena la sala de emergencia. El teléfono suena y la enfermera responde.

—Doctora, tenemos que llevar al niño al quirófano. —Escucho a la enfermera a mis espaldas, pero los ojos del pequeño me tienen atrapada.

Sacudo la cabeza, regresando a la realidad.

—Sí, adelante. —Logro decir.

—¿Y mi mamá? —El pequeño sigue observándome.

—Voy a buscarla —respondo sabiendo a qué lugar se refiere.

_¡Aquí abajo! Frente al roble__. _Sus palabras hacen eco en mi mente.

—Edward dijo que lo harías.

No necesitaba que alguien me orientara respecto a la locación del accidente, ya sabía a dónde ir.

—Tú. —Miro al paramédico—. Necesitamos regresar a la zona del accidente.

—Doctora, ya cubrimos esa área —responde con tono aburrido, ignoró su comentario y le jalo de la chamarra para que me siga.

Tomo mi abrigo, salgo del hospital y me subo a la ambulancia.

—¡Prende la torreta, vamos tarde!

_¡Voy tarde! ¡Voy tarde! _cual conejo de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_. Ésta es una cita a la que definitivamente necesito llegar temprano, tengo la esperanza de encontrar a la madre de Seth con vida y reencontrarme con mi ángel guardián.

**A/N: Espero y les haya gustado esta pequeña locura y se hayan dado cuenta de como las respuestas de Bella son las mismas que le da a Edward y al Operador del 911. Si les gusto por favor un pequeño review me hace mi día (aunque sea una carita felíz).**

**Ahora si, continuare escribiendo mis otras historias.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

** Cristy :)**


End file.
